familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:80.41.26.164
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Buckimion page. Please take a moment and review the Family Guy Wiki:Policies and guidelines which contains most of the important ground rules for edits. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Buckimion (talk) 16:32, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Season 13 What I think will happen in season 13 judging by the titles(I know some) I'll just do every episode from the season: The Simpsons Guy-when the Griffins meet the Simpsons.i liked this one. The Book of Joe-when Joe writes a children's book and Brian starts running.this was very boring Baking Bad-when Peter and Lois open a cookie shop.i liked this one. Brian the Closer-when Brian gets cosmetic surgery and becomes a real estate agent.I bet this one will suck Turkey Guys-when Lois makes Peter and Brian get a new turkey,and Chris becomes the man of the house.this could be pretty fun Then there's the rest,which plots we don't know Our idiot Brian-I think this could be maybe Brian gets brain damage after an accident,and acts like an idiot? Could be quite good This little Piggy-when Meg becomes a foot model.Is this really the best they can do with her? I don't think this will be any good The 2000 year old virgin-when Jesus tries to lose his virginity.i know I'll hate this one,I hate all religion episodes Stewie is enciente-the 250th episode when stewie falls pregnant with Brian's baby.they're really scraping the bottom of the barrel now.Stewie is a boy! How is this even scientifically possible? Quagmire's Mum-a title rehash of Quagmire's Dad,but surely she isn't a tranny too? Roasted Guy-I think Peter will get a comedy roast dedicated to him. Encyclopaedia Griffin-Someone trolls on Wikipedia? I don't know JOLO-could stand for Jew Only Live Once.does Mort go skydiving or something? Pilling them softly-sounds kinda creepy.does a character become a drug addict or something? Think this is gonna be good Kicking Arse-when Peter beats the crap out of Liam Neeson.yeah,this one will suck. Peternormal Activity-rehash of petergeist,no doubt.Reckon it'll be good Take my wife-I am REALLY intrigued by this one.can't help but think Peter and Lois are gonna break up.i will be SO angry if this is about Joe and Bonnie.nobody cares about their marriage.i think Lois will leave Peter after his antics get too much,and Quagmire gets in there,falls in love with her,and decides to marry her.then Peter will try to get lois back,and it's a will they won't they get back together.they probably will by the end of the episode,but the writers tease us until then.they can't stay apart forever.Without Peter and Lois together,there is no "family guy". Crip off the old block-I think Joe's dad will visit,and like his son,he's also in a wheelchair? Stewie,Chris and Brian's excellent adventure-when Chris fucks up his history exam,and brian and Stewie take him back in time.could be good Once bitten-I think a character will be bitten by a poisonous spider or it will be as in once bitten twice shy Then there's 3 more that are TBA I think the season's best will be: Take my wife,pilling them softly,once bitten,baking bad,the simpsons guy and JOLO I think the worst will be: Book of Joe,Brian the Closer,this little piggy,2000 year old virgin and kicking arse My opinion.what do you lot think the episodes will be about?